Beautiful Lies
by Divine Illuminance
Summary: I believed you. Every thing, Every sentence, Every Word. I fell for you, and so did everyone else...But I realise it now...I was just one of those fools...Just one of those people that fell for your Beautiful Lies... - Sakura, Oneshot


A sad kinda one-shot, as is most of my one-shots, haha.

There are no names mentioned, but I had Sakura and Syaoran in mind, but really any character pair can be used for this…

I hope no one else will fall for someone's lies, no lie can be better than the truth when it comes to love…

Well! Enjoy! Please read and review

**B e a u t i f u l L i e s**

Always, just staring back at me – smile on your face, a small wave when no one else looked, a laugh and giggle when we were alone…all part of my small pieces of happiness…all just a beautiful lie woven by you.

You, who I fell in love with, the complicated, sweet, kind you…was it really all just a lie? Really?

I'd sit in the empty classroom, staring outside at the green grass that surrounded the area next door, and there you were, handsome, tall, and beautiful. Girls swooned as they watched you, they squealed when you smiled, they all adored you – and you knew it.

Countless times I'd watch you from afar, you with your arms wrapped around a different girl each time, and I could just hear and know the sweet words you would be telling her, "You're beautiful, I Love You, I like you so much" Lies…but I didn't know that then…I was once one of those fools, I believed every sweet word you'd whisper to me…

Once you're done with practice, done with fooling and flirting, always flirting with those girls, you slip away, dodging the girls as you go to take me home, we're neighbours, and it was the one time I would be most looking forward to during the whole day…I relished the thought I would have you to myself for a full 15minutes as we walked out. You always teased me, you always joked and of course, you always flirted. And I fell in love, like all those foolish girls around you, I fell for you, yet I thought I was different. I thought "No, I'm not like those people, I know him…I truly understand" but I was wrong…so wrong…because you made every girl feel like that didn't you? You just knew how to do it.

You never committed to any girl, never 'officially' dated anyone, always girls claiming they were your girlfriend, yet we would see you with other people the next day…yet these girls wouldn't lose hope, they'd cling to you, hoping you'd truly commit…I was the same.

I told you

I confessed

Yet in a round-a-bout way…in my own shy and awkward way…and you used that to your advantage

"I really like you…do you feel the same about me? Do you like me at all? Do you want to be with me?"

But you knew what to say, you rejected me, saying you like me…but not enough, not yet, that we couldn't be together yet, we were too far apart…apart? We're neighbours! Did you mean status? I might not be very popular…but I felt we weren't that far apart…

Yet you'd string me along

Like every other girl

You told me you liked me more than other girls, that I was "different"…was it all a lie? Was it just some repeated line to every girl?

And I drifted away…I understood that you were a flirt, you were a liar…and every time you said you wanted to be with me, but I pushed you away, or that you loved me…they were all lies, they were all words that I wanted to hear…sort of…words you knew would get a reaction from me…

I was the only one that yelled at you, told you what I thought truthfully and what I thought would be the 'best' thing to do in situations you found strange…I was your psychiatrist, I gave you options to problems you felt there was only one option…I wanted you to ultimately choose me…

But I was just another toy

Another girl…

You hurt me

Saying you cared for me

Loved me

But would run off to another girl as they called

You liar

You beautiful Liar

And I was the stupid fool that fell in love with those lies

And we grew apart

I ran away from the pain, I was cold and pushed you away, forcefully, truly, because I wanted to protect myself…because I didn't want to cry myself to sleep every night thinking about you…wishing you were mine like you said you were…

You finally spoke to me again, climbed the cherry tree I would sit on for lunch alone…it was pouring so no one saw us, no one noticed…

You were mean right back to me…you were cold and pushed me against a wall, you cornered me, using my emotions against me…You repeated every little thing wanted to hear so long ago

"I Loved You"

"You didn't want me"

"I wanted to be with you"

Liar…LIAR

Why? Why do you torment me? I asked, I DEMANDED to know

Why…

And you spilled…but I still wonder if it's the truth…you've lied about your 'reason' so many times that I've grown tired of different excuses for the same problem…

But this one

This one I could almost believe

"I flirt…because I want to feel loved, even if its short, and temporary, but when I flirt, I know the girl is thinking of me, is liking me, that's why I flirt so much"

So…

You used me?

Used my feelings against me so YOU could feel GOOD?

You hurt me so much…but that didn't matter to you did it? No…You just wanted to feel loved, wanted…cherished.

Wow

And I…Stupid me…fell in love with you

And I walked away

I slipped from your grasp

Yet I still watch you

My heart still aches when I see you with your 'replacement' girls…I missed your company…

I missed the you who would sit next to me and talk, just talk about life and things

I missed the happiness I felt when people thought you were mine at one point

I miss the foolishness I had when you told me your lies

The lies that kept me up at night wondering what you meant

Wondering if you meant them

Wondering if you loved me

I Miss You…

You and your Beautiful Lies…

Well that's the end! Thank you for reading Once again, please review!


End file.
